


Медленное погружение

by I_am_your_lemon_juice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_your_lemon_juice/pseuds/I_am_your_lemon_juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Теплый тихий вечер в квартире. Ужин и напряжение, от которого никто не хочет избавляться. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Медленное погружение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Down Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582977) by [scullyseviltwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyseviltwin/pseuds/scullyseviltwin). 



Это происходит во время затишья, в минуту абсолютного покоя. В то время, как в воздушное пространство камина вторгается пламя, поленья шипят и потрескивают. Еще один звук рождает легкое скольжение кончиков пальцев по тонким натянутым струнам. Шерлок неподвижно лежит на диване и с любовью поглаживает свою скрипку: от колков до пуговки. Это завораживает.

Назад и вперед, пальцами такими вялыми и небрежными, будто они плывут по воздуху. 

Джон как можно комфортнее устроился у огня. Его ступни в носках лежат на камине, невысоко над полом. Малиновые заголовки и синие вставки в газете на его коленях исчерчены резким кислотно-зеленым, поля исписаны аккуратным прописным почерком.

Все в этот вечер идет в идеальном темпе. Будто вне времени и без всякой цели.  
Ничего не происходит. Шерлок и не хочет, чтобы что-то происходило. Это заметно. Такие минуты, бесценные минуты, наступают столь редко, что когда Джон чувствует их приближение, то погружается в них с легкостью и без остатка. Он, как и Шерлок, переживает при этом состояние сознательного сна и позволяет этому неуловимому виду релаксации взять над собой верх.

Они движутся относительно друг друга (ткань тихо касается ткани) и идут выполнять каждый свои дела. Джон делает себе горячий пунш, сопит над тугой крышкой виски и, изогнув бровь, предлагает кружку Шерлоку.  
Тот легко перехватывает ее, быстро вдыхает аромат и делает глоток.

Джон наблюдает за тем, как движутся мускулы его шеи. (Искусство, думает он.) 

Легкий кивок головы, и Джон наливает Шерлоку еще порцию.  
Потом они лениво возвращаются в гостиную и снова обосновываются здесь. 

Следующие два часа проходят почти в полной тишине и покое. Единственные звуки - это шелест страниц и скрип ручки по бумаге, на которой Шерлок бегло строчит ноты своего нового шедевра. Когда он соскальзывает с дивана, Джон улавливает его очертания боковым зрением. Он бы сравнил его с кошкой, но сравнение только усилит его желание погрузить пальцы в волосы Шерлока.

Провести ими вокруг его шеи.

Вниз по его спине.

Джон моргает и возвращается к газете. Она оказывается очень полезной, учитывая, что, прислушиваясь к перемещениям детектива, он прекратил дышать. Шерлок мечется от окна к дивану и обратно, задумчиво прижав ко рту указательный и большой пальцы.  
\- Закажем еду?

Прошло немало времени с того момента, как кто-то высказал мысль вслух. Поэтому тело Джона отозвалось на мягкое течение и приятное напряжение звука легкой дрожью, перебегающей от позвонка к позвонку.  
Проходит мгновение, прежде чем он чувствует, как губы его расплываются в улыбке. Джон откладывает журнал и потягивается в кресле. Пока он заводит руки за голову, его зад скользит по поверхности к самому ее краю. Кости похрустывают, вызывая небольшой выброс эндорфинов. 

Он знает, что Шерлок на него смотрит, и поднимает глаза. Никто не отводит взгляд.

\- Звучит отлично. Я сбегаю. 

Шерлок моргает и почти улыбается.  
\- Я позвоню.

Джон не горит желанием покидать квартиру. Он согрелся до мозга костей. Но слово "еда" звучит сейчас так соблазнительно, как раз то что надо. Он слышит, как в кухне Шерлок заказывает скэлоп-маки и роллы с тунцом, чираши и джуозу, якитари и шумай. Это гораздо больше, чем они смогли бы осилить, но Джону не достает духу остановить его, так что, когда Шерлок протягивает ему свою кредитку (в последний момент заказывая еще и яки-удон), Джон лишь с улыбкой принимает ее и отправляется забирать их ужин. 

Холодный уличный воздух стягивает кожу щек. Джон чувствует запах снега, с нотками агонии предрождественских приготовлений. Когда он был моложе, то жил ради двух вещей: этих огней и этого чувства предвкушения.  
Он сует руки в карманы и набирает темп, по дороге разглядывая витрины магазинов. 

Деревья, дома и фонарные столбы обернуты гирляндами. Их огни кажутся Джону ярче, чем он когда-либо видел. Он никогда не чувствовал себя более _живым_ , чем в этот последний год. Может быть, причина в этом. Он может наслаждаться новым видением мира благодаря гонкам на пару с сумасшедшим.  
Джон подавляет маниакальную улыбку и в ожидании зеленого сигнала рассматривает содержимое одной из витрин.

На всеобщее обозрение на фиолетовой ткани выставлены ручки и толстые, тяжелые ежедневники разных цветов в кожаном переплете. Джон мысленно делает себе заметку: сюда надо будет вернуться. Одна из ручек должна понравиться Шерлоку.  
Хотя, возможно, ему понравится что-то абсолютно противоположное. До Рождества еще несколько недель, так что Джон еще успеет все обдумать и взвесить; успеет сломать голову над этим вопросом: что нужно человеку, который не хочет ничего?

Джон думает об этом, преодолевая остаток пути к ресторану и чувствуя, как у основания спины распространяется тепло. Такое ощущение, что он светится не хуже рождественской елки. И ему необыкновенно, изумительно хорошо. Джона переполняет желание вернуться в квартиру под номером 221Б (домой) и рассказать о своих чувствах Шерлоку - просто потому, что он может.

С пластиковым пакетом в руке Джон выбирается на улицу и быстро возвращается на Бейкер-стрит.  
Шерлок принимает добычу со вздохом облегчения и удовольствия. При этом звуке зрачки Джона расширяются. Он вдруг понимает, что слюноотделение у него вызывает вовсе не горячая еда, которую Шерлок раскладывает на столе гостиной, а сам Шерлок.  
Джон чувствовал то же самое бесчисленное множество раз и раньше, так что это не пугает его. Нет, на этот раз это _сводит с ума_. Джон прячет это, но зубы его скрипят от желания укусить шею Шерлока, _прямо здесь_.

Просто попробовать.

Вместо того чтобы подавить этот невысказанный порыв, Джон признает его и позволяет ему отложиться в сознании.

Стремительный вдох через нос, и Шерлок поднимает голову. Он устремляет взгляд на Джона, глаза которого, несмотря на все его попытки взять себя в руки, немилосердно слипаются. Именно в это мгновение Шерлок понимает. И именно в это мгновение Джон открывает глаза и, вглядываясь в Шерлока, осознает, что _он знает_. И это нормально. Это не ошеломляет, не выворачивает мир наизнанку - наоборот, вливается в теплую, уютную и тающе совершенную атмосферу вечера, сочетается с ней.

Шерлок шумно выдыхает. Левый уголок его рта поднимается, образуя полуулыбку, которую он изо всех сил пытается подавить. Джон улыбается в ответ и делает шаг вперед.  
Он высвобождает из бумажных оков палочки, кладет на тарелку салфетки. 

\- Позаботься о второй порции, - мягко просит Шерлок и кивает на свой пустой стакан.  
Джон не знает, сочетается ли японская кухня с медовым виски, но он не настолько глуп, чтобы тревожиться. И потому греет воду и насыпает в стаканы гвоздику.

По дороге в гостиную Джон осознает, что приятное, живое тепло сместилось от основания спины к основанию живота. Всего на мгновение ему снова четырнадцать. Нервы, внутренние волнения берут над ним верх.  
Джон легко игнорирует все это, ставя стаканы и усаживаясь к столу прямо напротив Шерлока. 

Когда Джон протягивает руку, чтобы взять ролл с тунцом, их взгляды встречаются снова, и Джон медлит.  
\- Продолжай, - говорит Шерлок голосом настолько низким, будто им ворошили горячие угли. И все же у Джона получается схватить ролл и отправить его в рот, не выдав своего отчаянного желания. 

Они наполняют вазочку меж тарелками соевым соусом из крошечных пакетиков и методично, медленно, смакуя вкус изысканных блюд, едят. Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как они заказывали еду, поэтому это событие кажется чуть ли не исключительным. 

Или обе стороны предпочитают думать, что дело только в японской кухне.

Они проводят время за ужином. Джон ненадолго отвлекается, чтобы поддержать огонь и добавить виски. На то, как Джон наполняет стакан (который и без того полон), не отводя взгляда, подносит его к губам и делает несколько пробных глотков, Шерлок отвечает проницательным взглядом.

Джон тяжело сглатывает и возвращает бутылку на стол.

\- Этот вечер был, - Джон двигает удон по тарелке, наблюдая за извилистыми движениями палочек, а затем поднимает глаза, - довольно приятным. - И, как запоздалую мысль, добавляет:  
\- Спасибо.

Шерлок улыбается в ответ, но все же, погружая в соус последний ролл чираши, спрашивает:  
\- Почему ты меня благодаришь?  
Он кладет палочки на тарелку и свободным движением скрещивает руки на груди; медленно прожевывая и не переставая глядеть на Джона, откидывается в кресле чуть назад.

К этому моменту Джон уже не возражает против наблюдения. Любопытный взгляд скользит по его лицу, пока он управляется со своей порцией. Проглотив удон, Джон замедляется, откидывается назад и ослабляет хватку над палочками, наконец-то решив, чем он хочет завершить трапезу.  
Он смотрит на Шерлока. Шерлок разглядывает его с неожиданной смесью отчужденности и симпатии.  
Джон переводит взгляд обратно на еду. 

Вот когда такое происходит. Животы полны, тела цветут, подпитанные жаром алкоголя, руки и ноги еще свежи, тяжелы и спокойны.  
Шерлок молча перегибается через стол. Его ловкие пальцы поднимают голову Джона, который воспрянул, чтобы разобраться с последним куском, оставшимся в контейнере Шерлока. Происходит контакт, и палочки, сжатые еще не в полную силу, перестают двигаться. 

\- Шерлок, - выговаривает ошеломленный Джон и всматривается в глаза напротив. Рука Джона слабеет. Падают и позвякивают, упав на стол, палочки. Губы Шерлока почти касаются нижней губы Джона. Он делает вдох, и их глаза встречаются. Очень близко. Шерлок сглатывает. Напряжение не ослабевает, но он не хочет разрушать его.

Все слишком реалистично - как прикосновение к оголенному проводу. 

Проходит мгновение, и Шерлок делает вдох. 

\- О, - произносит Джон, и Шерлок целует его.

Губы мягкие и приятные, с солоноватым привкусом соуса. Джон опирается на крышку стола. Кожа его пальцев скрипит, когда он отталкивается от кресла и встает, бережно прижимая руку к затылку Шерлока. 

Это восхитительно спокойный поцелуй. Когда Шерлок поднимается на ноги, сумев при этом сохранить их губы открытыми и прижатыми друг к другу, Джон вздыхает. Он чувствует легкую слабость в коленях и, увлекая Шерлока за собой, опускается обратно в кресло. В поцелуе Шерлок настойчивее. Он пробирается меж разведенных бедер Джона, заставляя его поднять подбородок, и они устраиваются в этой удобной для обоих позиции. 

Шерлок более спокойный, чем Джон представлял себе. Он весь - сплошные плоскости и острые углы, но губы его совершенно другого свойства: методичные и нежные, теплые и уступчивые. Они изгибаются, тянут и покусывают иначе, чем женские. Джон находит это головокружительно, пьяняще приятным - то, как его целует мужчина.

Руки Джона скользят к ягодицам Шерлока, и он осторожно сжимает их, прежде чем встать. Внушительная тяжесть его рук - сигнал не останавливаться. Только попробуй остановиться.  
Спотыкаясь и подставляя друг другу подножки, они добираются до дивана и всего на мгновение отстраняются друг от друга. Джон - чтобы сесть, Шерлок - чтобы осторожно устроиться на его коленях. Когда Шерлок наклоняется снова, это выглядит почти кокетливо: блеск глаз за частыми прядями челки.

Шерлок начинает с виска и прокладывает вниз извилистую дорожку через брови, скулы и нос.

\- Я могу доказать, что ты возбужден, но это слишком очевидно, так что я не стану спрашивать, как ты себя чувствуешь, - бормочет Шерлок в нижнюю часть подбородка.

Джон отвечает с дрожью в голосе, но решительно.

\- Нет...нет, не спрашивай, - соглашается он и двигает голову в сторону и вниз, протягивая ладонь, чтобы заключить в нее щеку Шерлока и привлечь его для очередного поцелуя.  
Происходящее в равных отношениях предельно пугающе и совершенно естественно, будто по-другому и быть не может. 

Они на мгновение отстраняются и смотрят друг на друга открытым, абсолютно ясным в своем значении взглядом. Глаза напротив чисты, как хрусталь. Джон поднимает руку, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы Шерлока.

\- Наверх.

Шерлок прижимается носом к носу Джона, и они дышат в унисон.

\- Вниз, моя… в мою комнату.

Джон кивает.

\- Ладно, - шепчет он так тихо, будто самое незначительное повышение голоса может все разрушить. 

Шерлок еще ненадолго задерживает взгляд, а затем поднимается с дивана и делает шаг по направлению к кухне.  
\- Пожалуйста, разберись с огнем, Джон, - не оборачиваясь, просит он и исчезает в своей комнате, хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости. Наоборот, едва ли это важно.  
Джон чувствует, как желание придает его телу тяжесть. Он встает, закрывает еду и кладет ее в пакет, пакет в холодильник. 

Убраться можно и потом. Джон на мгновение останавливается, делая вдох, и наклоняется потушить огонь.  
Решетка закрыта; он обтирает руки о бедра и отходит назад.  
Он никогда раньше не задумывался над тем, как _идти_ ; как ставить одну ногу впереди другой, а затем двигаться. Но сейчас он в нерешительности: прикидывает расстояние между собой и комнатой Шерлока и забывает сделать шаг.

Джону нужно время, чтобы осмыслить технику ходьбы… внезапно он начинает хохотать над этой совершенно абсурдной ситуацией. Одна, потом другая, - начинает он и медленно идет дальше. Достигнув коридора, Джон понимает, как безгранично он _рад_ тому, что снял обувь при входе в квартиру. 

Ничто так не портит настроения, как перерыв для того, чтобы _разуться_.  
Джон хватается за дверной косяк и, прежде чем пройти сквозь проем, на секунду останавливается.

Небольшая лампа на прикроватной тумбочке заливает комнату тусклым сиянием. Джон хочет уйти и уже разворачивается, когда дверь ванной отворяется. Шерлок гасит в ней свет и огибает кровать, около которой стоит Джон. 

Почти нос к носу в приглушенном свете. Пока пальцы Шерлока осторожно расстегивают пуговицы на его манжетах, Джон делает медленный вдох.  
Левая, затем правая; закончив, он перемещает руку выше, и она скользит вокруг шеи Джона. Джон ощущает дразнящее касание ткани на своей груди.

\- Я предполагаю, Джон, что ты никогда раньше не был с мужчиной. Я прав?

Джон мычит в ответ; взгляд его бегает по лицу Шерлока.

\- Ты никогда не _предполагаешь_.

Приятно удивленный, Шерлок расплывается в улыбке и порывисто вдыхает.

\- Верно.

Не касаясь глаза Джона, он проводит большим пальцем вниз от его правой брови к легкому выступу скулы и останавливается возле самых губ.

\- Ты не боишься? – интересуется он пытливо, будто и правда не знает. Взгляд его все это время не сходит с губ Джона. – Тебе разве не должно быть... страшно?

Джон медленно, сознательно качает головой.

\- Мм-м, нет. Это же ты.

Это вызывает открытый смех Шерлока и толкает его ближе. Теперь его голос гораздо громче:

\- В таком случае, я буду осторожен?

Джон снова, столь же решительно, качает головой.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо. 

Вот так, тремя простыми словами, Джон утверждает: _я могу справиться с тобой_ , _я хочу справиться с тобой_ и _я хочу, чтобы ты со мной справился_. 

Шерлок ждет всего мгновение, прежде чем наклониться и прижаться к губам Джона своими.

\- Я весь вечер знал, - шепчет он, покусывая нижнюю губу Джона.

\- Правда? – Джон отодвигается, вызвав этим легкий толчок ягодиц, и до тех пор, пока Шерлок не садится на постель, заставляет его пятиться назад.

Джон смотрит вниз, Шерлок смотрит вверх; он слегка взлохмачен; весело сияют довольные глаза.  
Он прикасается к Джону с поразительной уверенностью; он трогает его так, будто делает это уже много лет, а вовсе не впервые. Джон вздыхает и прикусывает губу.

Это так нетипично, так непохоже на него, но, когда Шерлок кладет свои уверенные и сильные руки на бедра Джона, это он, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, задает вопрос:

\- А ты разве нет?

Джон только улыбается.  
Шерлок приступает к его брюкам, тянет и вытаскивает ремень; расстегивает пуговицу и молнию. Как в тумане Джон снимает рубашку, жилет и работает над рубашкой Шерлока, освобождая его плечи от напряжения чуть более шикарных пуговиц.

Пусть алкоголь все еще горит в их венах, его слишком мало, чтобы помешать или отвлечь. Напротив, благодаря ему их движения более спокойны и уверенны.  
И все же они толкаются и ушибаются.  
Когда Джон наклоняется для поцелуя, их носы сталкиваются. Джон удивлен: совсем не так он представлял себе это. 

Захватывающе, как Шерлок изгибается и изменяется для этого осторожного, мягкого человека. Он откидывается на постель, и, несмотря на отталкивание пухового одеяла, при этом поразительным образом умудряется выглядеть грациозно.  
Когда он привстает, чтобы стянуть с себя брюки и нижнее белье, Джон, выдыхая из легких весь воздух, смеется, садится на кровать и задирает ноги на одеяло.

Некоторое время он молчит, обратив все свое внимание на качество матраса, простыней и подушек. 

\- Боже, да ты извращенец.

В это мгновение Джон замечает, что его сожитель (надо будет пересмотреть это определение) лежит на постели совершенно голый. Как только он хочет указать на это, Шерлок, поместив ногу между ног Джона, переворачивается набок. Голова его при этом остается на подушке.  
Джон откидывается на вторую подушку и смотрит на Шерлока. Их взгляды встречаются. Внезапно Джон отводит глаза.

\- Серьезно? – грубо говорит Шерлок. – Ты в моей постели, и ты без одежды, Джон. Так что, может, пора отбросить неловкость?

\- Я, - и Джон захлопывает рот, потому что безумно этого хочет, чувствует отчаянное желание, которого не чувствовал никогда, и все же… Все же нисколько не сомневается, что его взгляд соврет о глубоких чувствах к этому человеку. Все его прошлые опыты требовали предварительных разговоров и прелюдий, ведущих под одеяло.  
Но Джон чувствует, что они с Шерлоком уже давно прошли через все это.

Если кто готов пожертвовать жизнью ради другого, рискнуть для него всем, то для такого человека дарение своего тела не должно стать таким уж суровым испытанием. Джон поворачивается набок. Холодный воздух вызывает легкую дрожь. Джон пододвигается ближе к Шерлоку.

\- Я… дело не в том, что…

Шерлок закатывает глаза и, пожалуй, слишком настойчивым движением притягивает Джона к себе. Их пенисы сталкиваются.

\- О боже, это…

\- Прекрасно? – пыхтит Шерлок.

\- Не-привычно, - всхлипывает Джон. Он откидывает голову на подушку, поднимает ее обратно и прячет лицо в шее Шерлока. Тот кладет руку на плечо Джона и прижимает его к себе.  
\- Непривычно, - вздыхает он и, медленно поводя бедрами, с широко раскрытыми глазами наклоняется к податливым приоткрытым губам.

По сравнению с тем, сколько времени они тратят, чтобы набрать в легкие воздух, Шерлок и Джон не так-то много целуются. Именно в такой момент свободная рука Шерлока скользит вниз, и его пальцы смыкаются вокруг пенисов.

\- О боже, Шерлок. О боже, я… я... я…

Шерлок ухмыляется.

-Ты, ты, ты.

Нога скользит вверх и смыкается вокруг их тел. Если бы в глазах этих двоих проглядывала хотя бы тень трезвости, обоим эта позиция причинила бы боль.  
Зубы Шерлока скользят по подбородку Джона. Затем он отталкивается, прижимает его к кровати и заносит ногу над его бедрами. 

Осторожно садится, водит короткими ногтями по соскам.  
Они смотрят друг на друга, и с каждой секундой на душе у Джона становится все тяжелее.  
Тем временем Шерлок безрезультатно пытается спрятать свою улыбку.

\- Сколько-нибудь свободнее? – подтрунивает он, опускаясь и проводя языком линию от самого центра груди Джона.

Джон не врет.

\- Чуть-чуть.

Проходят столетия, прежде чем Шерлок моргает.

\- Хорошо, - и он соскальзывает с его бедер, раздвигает их и, охватив взглядом все тело Джона, садится между.  
Проходит несколько секунд; Джон борется с желанием спрятать лицо.

\- Я так хотел узнать, -прижимая нос к углублению, в котором бедро соединяется с торсом, говорит Шерлок, - какой ты на вкус.

Джон думает, что Шерлок мог бы проглотить его целиком. И все же он движется предельно сосредоточенно; он наслаждается каждым мгновением, посасывая головку; дразняще бегая вдоль щели в ней. Издавая низкие вибрирующие звуки, он внутренней стороной щеки прижимается к проскользнувшей меж губ головке . Он сосет, целует и направляет член, пока он не касается глотки.  
В то же время его руки обхватывают ствол и движутся вдоль него, ласкают промежность и яички.

Удивительно, но Джон умудрился не впечатать Шерлока в потолок, когда фаланга его пальца, справившись с чувствительным кольцом мускулов, скользнула в заднее отверстие.  
\- Тише, - бормочет Шерлок, наклоняясь к внутренней стороне бедра, и целует его открытым ртом.

\- Тише.

Его язык возвращается к основанию ствола. Он проводит линию вдоль вздувшейся вены.

\- Теперь кончай. Я хочу тебя попробовать.

Вообще-то, нет, это не сиюминутная реакция. Но когда руки и рот Шерлока начинают работать в прежнем ритме, а его член – биться о голень Джона, он сдается. Он чувствует, как тают его кости, когда Шерлок двигает в его отверстии большим пальцем.

Джон не может глотать. Он знает, что, если заговорит, голос его вряд ли будет звучать убедительно. Так что, ощущая жар в основании спины, он только скользит по волосам Шерлока и слегка их потягивает.  
Шерлок наклоняет голову вправо, и волосы соскальзывают с пальцев Джона.  
Он кончает с дрожащим, прерывистым вдохом и, закрыв глаза рукой, стонет.

Шерлок глотает; он неспешно, до чистоты слизывает остатки, полируя кожу до тех пор, пока Джон не теряет терпение.

\- Хватит, - сердито усмехается он.

\- Непривычно, - смещая вес на левую руку, смеется Шерлок.

Тело Джона беззвучно содрогается.

\- Да, и, слава богу, больше никакой неловкости.

Шерлок отвечает на это полуулыбкой и откидывается на подушки. То же самое, передвигаясь на свою половину, делает и Джон.

\- Отлично. Ты именно там, где я хочу.

Джон прижимается к щеке Шерлока с простым, целомудренным поцелуем и проводит пальцем по его груди. Его рука медлит, поравнявшись с волосками ниже живота. Пальцы двигаются вокруг пениса, большой касается капли на самом кончике, размазывает ее по головке и стволу.  
Горячей и крепкой ладонью Джон делает несколько пробных движений вверх-вниз, а потом шепчет:

\- Вот так?

\- Мммм…- тут же отвечает Шерлок и кладет дрожащую руку на бедро Джона. Открываясь, становясь все более податливым, он прижимает лицо к шее Джона и, не переставая, стонет.  
Он не торопит Джона и не руководит им. Наоборот, Шерлок отдается плавным движениям и покачивает бедрами им в такт. В этот момент он чувствует, как рука Джона сжимается.

Пока Джон опускается на хрустящую подушку, убирает руку и садится, Шерлок не спускает с него глаз.  
Никакого перерыва на разрешение, Джон тут же опускается ниже. Его спина изгибается, когда он сжимает пальцы вокруг члена, а затем берет его в рот. 

\- А…а…а… Джон…хорошо, - шепчет Шерлок сквозь зубы, пока Джон, прежде чем скользнуть дальше, водит языком по головке. Он обращает внимание на вкус: острый, приятно-соленый, _его_. Не успев осознать это, Джон обхватывает основание члена и медленно скручивает кожу в разные стороны.

Он не уверен в своих действиях на сто процентов, но тяжелое, прежде сдерживаемое дыхание Шерлока и дрожь в его бедрах ясно дают понять, что Джон все делает правильно. Прежде чем старательно вобрать член в рот, Джон обводит языком вокруг головки. Шерлок тут же резким рывком поднимается вверх, и Джон отстраняется. Когда Шерлок расслабляется, он снова идет в атаку. В конце концов старания его вознаграждаются до предела разбитым "Джон".

С влажным, отрывистым звуком Джон выпускает пенис изо рта и большим пальцем начинает водить по отверстию в головке , одновременно продолжая делать движения вверх и вниз по стволу. Он делает это до той самой секунды, когда Шерлок кончает и густые линии покрывают его живот и бедра. 

Пока оба осознают, с кем они только что занимались сексом, Джон дышит почти так же тяжело, как Шерлок. Доставая из прикроватной тумбочки полотенца и бросая их Джону, Шерлок шумно выдыхает и с трудом сглатывает. Полотенца приземляются прямо на бедра Шерлока.  
Джон моргает, еще моргает и, наконец поняв, чего от него хотят, выполняет это. 

При этом он будто невзначай поднимает розоватую головку и берет ее в рот.

\- Это я уже видел, - вибрирует голос Шерлока в ответ.

Когда Джон заканчивает, он переворачивается, чтобы занять левую половину кровати, и мечется до тех пор, пока постельное белье не соскальзывает на пол.

Накрыв глаза рукой, Джон меняет страшную, скрученную позу, в которой он находился и, опуская ноги на пол, садится . Через плечо он смотрит на Шерлока: его глаза открыты и чисты. Шерлок смотрит на Джона. Он поднимает бровь; Джон поворачивается и, согнув одну ногу в колене, кладет ее обратно на постель.  
Если он ждет от Шерлока слов, которые сделают произошедшее не таким странным, то сегодня не его день.

Джон вздыхает. Капельки влаги холодят его кожу – выступают легкие мурашки.  
Джон принимает более удобную позу, и бровь Шерлока изгибается снова. Джон закатывает глаза и поднимает вторую ногу вслед за первой.

\- Я не ожидал этого, - признается он, робко глядя на Шерлока, закутанного в простынь.

Ему трудно и и неприятно. Он не знает, что чувствует Шерлок, но _на вид_ тот спокоен и безмятежен.

\- А чего ты ожидал?

Джон облизывает губы и размышляет. Никогда он не видел Шерлока таким уравновешенным, таким статично-неподвижным.

\- Ничего такого… такого… ты как будто перешел в медленный режим. Ты ведь… торнадо.

Шерлок притягивает его к себе до тех пор, пока Джон не оказывается достаточно близко, уютно нависая над Шерлоком.

\- Я могу стать осмотрительным, - бормочет он, поднеся губы к шее Джона, - если моя цель того стоит.

И он откидывается обратно, облизывает губы и поднимает простыню к самому подбородку.

Джон смотрит вниз. Он не может не заметить контраст между цветом темных волос и белизной подушки. Довольный, усталый. С безмятежной улыбкой.

\- Что ж, я… можно? Ты хочешь, чтобы я спал здесь?

\- Ты сейчас сознательно все усложняешь, - закатывает глаза Шерлок, а затем быстро захлопывает их и пододвигается ближе к подушке Джона. Кажется, будто он еще выбрал, на какой половине хочет спать.

Как только плечо касается его подушки, Джон больно бьет по нему.

\- А, ну да, конечно. И ты тоже будешь спать, заставляя меня скручиваться в узлы.

\- Я точно буду, а вот ты нет, - легко выдыхает Шерлок. – Только пожалуйста, не буди меня своими мыслями, я всегда сплю целую _вечность_ после секса. Если тебе надо, можешь принять душ, но утром будь здесь, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, начиная с этого момента.

Джон должен быть шокирован и возмущен подобной наглостью. Но вместо этого он чувствует, как в его груди формируется цельная маленькая лампочка.

\- Вот как?

Глаза Шерлока раскрываются. Он выглядит слегка раздраженным.

\- Какие-то проблемы?

\- Я…- начинает Джон, но, хорошенько все обдумав, говорит лишь: - Нет, никаких проблем.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и больше не открывает их.  
Джона оглушает тишина. Он навостряет уши и слышит: свое дыхание, дыхание Шерлока, звуки улицы и ничего кроме. Нестройные мелодии, которые они выдыхают в эту ночь, удивительно приятны.

Как и предсказывал Шерлок, Джон не спит и он здесь, когда детектив просыпается. И они не торопятся.


End file.
